This is what we were left with
by ClassicLover984
Summary: Talk about complicated! These two have been doing this for nine years! "He is a whore, what do want from me?" The raven snorts. "Commit to a whore, right?" The raven frowns at his own words. "I do love him, but he it just to much."
1. Chapter 1: Catalyst

**Beta'd by the Grammar God Mad Mardigan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if you do then that is great!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Catalyst**

* * *

"Get off of my bed before something precious comes up missing." Not even raising his voice an octave in his sleepy haze, the dark hair man glared. Pouting, the blond sank onto the mattress next to the raven, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Why have you been in such a shitty mood lately?" The blond whined. Aristocratic lips thinned. Idiot, asking a question he already knew the answer to. Or, maybe he gave the jackass too much credit. "Could it possibly be due to the fact that you are fucking my asshole of a brother? Now, get the fuck out of my bed." That arm tightened and the determination fueling him wavered slightly. The stupid blond had a way of getting under his skin. "I'm not leaving! So, what is the problem? It is not as if it's serious in any way. He thinks I'm fun." The blond started to run his hand gently through dark locks. Any resistance in the raven crumbled. Since he had been a child, he just loved how that felt.

For months, he had bitten back the question that had been driving him insane. The blonde's behavior gave him the opportunity, so he asked. "Why are you fucking him anyway?" Soft lips brushed against his ear. "Simple. Because you won't be with me, let alone fuck me." Sighing, the raven-haired man just rolled over, lying on his stomach. He expected that answer, more or less. Complicated was not a word that described the blond. And, he was normally a very honest person. "Dumbass, that attitude really tends piss me off!" Blankets shifted as the idiot slipped under them. Fingertips traced smooth skin, the blonde's head now pillowed by a shoulder. "Well, if you really wanted to put a stop the situation, you could." This was true. Yet the raven was not ready to give up his freedom. Especially not for someone that had an overactive imagination and a libido to match.

"At one time, I seriously considered it. But now, you couldn't pay me. You're just not worth it. " Soft lips pressed to the back of his neck. Just before he fell asleep, the blond whispered. "I love you." Typical listening for the blond. Really only hearing every other word. But, he had to admit. He did love Naruto Uzumaki.

He woke up in his bed alone. He stretched, predicting the blonde had not wandered too far. Glancing at the bedside table, he read the bright numbers. 5 a.m. Standing up, he walked to the railing, looking down into the living room. One of the balcony doors stood ajar. He could see the blond sitting down beside the door, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Tanned chest rising with every inhale and toned legs clad in orange pajama bottoms. Exquisite was the only word to describe him. A body that was close to perfection. The only flaw on him, were three tracks of scars on either side of his face, but they simply enhanced his beauty. In a previous life, Naruto had to have been one of the great jungle cats. The raven was sure of it.

Stepping down the short flight of steps, he stood behind the blond and pulled the cigarette from those slack lips. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a deep inhalation, watching as the blond rose to his feet. "I thought you'd left for a fuck." He sneered, blowing smoke out in a white-blue stream. The blond moved behind him, sliding one hand down the raven's torso and the other up his stomach. "Here is where I am needed at night, and here is where I shall remain." Gently, he once more kissed pale skin. He let himself relax into the blonds' grip. He had always received the same answer.

It had been like this since his sophomore year in high school, when he met Naruto. He was the one thing the raven couldn't help being sucked up in. The boy was chaos and calm all at the same time. It was enough to make crazy people sane, and vice-versa.

"It is raining pretty hard tonight." Thunder crackled, and lightening ripped through the sky. Naruto's grip tightened. The blond was never much for bad weather. "I know. It woke me out of a sound sleep." He kissed the raven's back, again. The raven took a long drag of the cigarette before tossing it off the balcony. He was not a completely heartless bastard. After all was said and done, he did love the dumbass. Lifting a hand, he laid it on one of the ones clutching his chest. "Did you take anything?" The blond nodded. "A couple of melatonin, about twenty minutes ago." Sasuke sighed heavily. Those pills should have kicked in by now. The blonde's fear had him too worked up.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." The blond always obeyed him, especially when it rained. The two slid into bed and Naruto laid his head on the raven's stomach. Grabbing the remote, he settled on a channel playing some random movie. Soothingly, he rubbed small circles on the blonde's back, like a mother would ease a fussy child back to sleep. An hour later, he could feel the change in breathing patterns that signified the blond was not amongst the awake. Stretching, he relaxed, letting sleep swoop in to claim him.

The sun started to creep into his room. He figured it had to be close to noon. He looked at the blond still lying on his stomach before looking at his clock, 10 a.m. He slid out of bed, leaving the blond sleeping. He went down the stairs to start the coffee pot and toast some bread. The blonde's attitude and the fact he chose to fuck his brother was still pissing him off. He cut up a peach over his granola, debating the blonde's immature logic. He knew the blond hadn't lied last night. But the blond never did anything without weighing the inconvenience it might cause him.

He sat at the dining room table scowling into his bowl of granola as he sipped his coffee. Tanned limbs draped around his neck and took the coffee from his hand. "You know, your whole attitude is really starting to weigh heavy on my nerves, dumbass." The blond chuckled. "Well, good morning to you too." The blond sat in the chair across from him and he slid the toast to Naruto. The blond bit into the toast as he rolled his eyes. The raven was too serious. "What? This was how you wanted it. So, this is how we are doing it. Your brother is just another person that fills my dance card." He took the cup of coffee back from Naruto and took a sip. "Okay. So why fuck him? Why fuck the one person I despise most in this world?" Naruto shrugged.

"He was convenient and was easy to convince." The raven slammed his fist on the table. "Fuck it Naruto. I just see myself getting even more livid." He got up to walk away, but those tan arms snaked around him again. "You're leaving me, now? You're leaving me alone. Because I can't do anything right?" He sighed. "No, Naruto. You are a fucking whore, but I am not going anywhere." He sighed as the tan arms disappeared back over his shoulders.

He lay back down in his bed and drifted back off to sleep. It was Saturday. There was no need to be awake. The next time the raven was awakened, it was to the sound of his cell phone. He could feel the blonde's cool breath on his back. Apparently, the prostitute was determined to stay close to home today. He shrugged as he answered the phone. "Sasuke Uchiha." There was a pause. "You still in bed, Uchiha? It is six in the evening." Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Neji Hyuuga, what do you want?" The pale-eyed male snickered. "Come play some pool and have few beers with me at the Catalyst. It's not like you are doing something else." Sasuke needed to get out of the house.

"Alright. Give me about thirty minutes." Neji hung up and Sasuke tossed the phone back on the bedside table. He moved slowly, so as to not disturb the blond. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Peeling off his pajama pants, he grabbed his toothbrush and slipped under the spray. It was quicker if he multi-tasked. He stepped out of the shower and peeked into his room. Naruto was still asleep. He made his way over to his closet as he toweled off. Looking around for a bit, he pulled on some black boxer briefs. Dark boot-cut jeans were his next decision. He couldn't find his 'Def Leopard' tee, but managed to find his 'The Who' tee. He pulled it over his head, making a mental note to ask the dumbass where it was. He always wore Sasuke's tees, under his scrubs. The blond was still sleeping when he pulled the blanket over his still form. He slipped his phone and wallet into his back pockets. Making sure to quietly slip down the stairs, he pulled his keys from the fishbowl. Easing the door shut, he locked it behind him and left.

Eight games and three pitchers of beer later, the raven was losing badly. Neji was always a prick. Hanging out with him would be infinitely more fun if he were smashed. "I have to ask, because- Well, I have to ask." Sasuke knew it was going to be about the blond. It always was about the blond. No one understood their relationship. Hell not even Sasuke understood it at times. "Is he really fucking Itachi?" Sasuke sighed as he called his shot and sunk it. "Who did you hear that from?" Neji smirked. "Shino, of course. You know he tells me everything when I dick him down." Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, he is fucking the hell out of Itachi. I am not sure if it is anything more. Don't ask me." Sasuke called his next shot and sank that one.

"Is he sleeping in his room?" Sasuke snorted. "Does he ever?" Neji lifted his brow as he shook his head. "Exactly. He is still in my bed every night. They have been fucking for about three months now. But, you know better than any one that he would never stay the night." Neji frowned at the past. He too once had fallen victim to Naruto's addictive nature. The guy was like a horrible drug. "The few times I stayed the night, he slept with you." Sasuke nodded his head. "He is just that way. His attitude is starting to piss me off." Sasuke missed his shot.

"Like that is a big surprise. You have been dealing with his same shit for what, eight years? No, wait. Nine years?" Sasuke shrugged as he watched a pretty redheaded woman across the room. She had been watching him for a while. And, her friend was pretty too. "He just does that shit to piss me off and I am not in the mood for it this year." Neji followed the raven's gaze. "I say cuss him the fuck out. But, I can see you just taking the abuse. You two just have that power over one another. No matter how hard someone else pounds him into the mattress, he ends his nights with you. I want the brunette, she has killer thighs." Sasuke looked down, taking note of the women's legs. It looked like the girl had legs for days and she knew it. Why else would she keep crossing and uncrossing them?

Then again, Neji always made sure to really look at his prey. To debate if it would be worth the temporary nuisance she made. The smirk the Hyuuga wore said she was. Three hours later, he had a pretty little redhead with perfect tits quivering under him. She moaned and screamed his name when he slammed into her. She and her friend in the next room seem to be in time with one another. Or, was it him and Neji on the same schedule? Either way, both women screamed and begged in pleasure, _'More! Deeper! Please! Aww, fuck!'_ It was not hard to convince the two girls to let Neji and Sasuke go home with them. And, it was no surprise when they agreed to fuck. Women loved beautiful men. And when those beautiful men could fuck? It was like the cherry on top of a sundae.

These girls would soon be a faded memory. Or was it one more like a used condom in the trashcan of life? Neji loved Shino with all his soul. The raven was forced to admit he was the same about a certain idiot blond. For a while, Sasuke realized he had forgotten about the girl crying out his name under him. He looked down at her, trying to remember her name. _'Karin, I think?'_ He shrugged, slamming into her one more time. He let his orgasm spasm up his body and out his mouth, with a grunt. The girl, Karin, screamed out incoherently as she had her eighth orgasm of the night. Courtesy of the raven. He thought treating her to a nice ride was the least he could do. After all, this might be the last time he saw her, although she was a pretty good fuck. He may actually have to have another round, sometime in the near future.

He slid out of her and tugged the condom off. Pulling some tissue from the Kleenex box on the bedside table, he wiped himself clean and wrapped up the spent latex. He tossed everything into the metal trashcan next to the table. The girl kept talking while Sasuke redressed to leave. He really didn't care what was coming out of her mouth, but he looked at her anyway and smiled. She was speechless and when he kissed her forehead, she just blushed. "You have my number, Karin?" She nodded. "Come on, walk me to the door. Maybe next time we can do this the right way." She giggled stupidly; letting him lead her out of the room.

The four met in the hallway. Sasuke was sure Neji would feed the brunette the same tired ass line. Sasuke and Neji spoke in unison. "I will talk to you soon, right?" The girls just nodded unintelligently as the boys left. Neji looked at his watch. "Well, that wasn't a complete waste of my time." Sasuke nodded. "Let's get something to eat before we head home Uchiha." Sasuke just followed the pale-eyed male into a twenty-four hour diner. They used to often frequent this place when they were in college. He was eating a chicken club when his phone vibrated with a text. He flipped it open. _The text read:_ **Was hurting and I wanted to see who you were fucking.**

Now the hurting part could be literally or figuratively. But, knowing the blond it was probably literally. Sasuke sighed as he closed the phone. "I have to go. I'll catch you later." Sasuke dumped some cash on the table before leaving the scene. When he opened the door to the flat, everything seemed fine. Nothing was disturbed. If it was figuratively, it was going to be literally by the time the raven was finished. He hurried up the stairs to his bedroom where the stupid blond laid unconscious. He gave him an once-over, taking note of the torn skin at his wrists and the bruises that covered the tan back.

He went to the closet and pulled off his clothes, then sliding into his pajama pants. He walked in the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink. He sat beside the sleeping blond to clean and bandage the newly inflicted wounds. He would make sure to ask the dumbass what he did to cause such interesting wounds. He was doubly sure the answer would piss him the fuck off. Shrugging, he returned the kit to its rightful place below the sink. He slid into bed and turned his head to watch the blond. His life had never been the same since meeting the impossible dumbass.

* * *

**Everyone is encouraged to review! So, try it you might like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Asking why

**

* * *

**

Beta'd by Mad Mardigan

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Asking why **

* * *

He woke up in a dark room; he must have slept the day away. He noticed that the blond still lay beside him, sleeping soundlessly as always. _'That is why I don't hangout with Neji, often.'_ He thought. _'My ass always ends up exhausted and hungry.' _He moved out of the bed slowly because he was not ready to face the blond. He moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and pulled out some type of pasta. He shrugged as he put it in a bowl and heated it. He knew he had seen some Heineken in the fridge. He opened the fridge door. His luck was pretty good tonight, there was only one left. He sighed as he ate the pasta he could not readily identify and drank his beer. It wasn't half-bad, but Naruto would bitch if he saw him sitting on the counter eating. Everything wasn't all dreadful with the blond, but it had never been like it was with other friends either. For nine years, Sasuke had never been able to define their relationship. Naruto fucked up most of his other relationships or just plain old fucked Sasuke's girlfriends or boyfriends.

The raven figured there was an ulterior motive to his actions. It wasn't, that was just who the blond was. Naruto was the type to prove something through his actions and as fucked up as it was, Sasuke always forgave the dumbass. The raven prided himself on not doing things, unless he wanted to. But, Naruto was the exception. His blatant disregard of Sasuke's wishes was starting to take its toll, though. Sasuke sighed as he rinsed out his bowl. Those tan arms encompassing him once more.

"Where the fuck is my 'Def Leopard' shirt, you slut!" The blond just chuckled. "You are in such a shitty mood these days." He kissed the raven's back. "It is in my room, but I am wearing it tonight. I am working a twelve in the ER." Well, at least he knows where it is. "What happened?" Sasuke tapped the wrists that were resting on his chest. Naruto took the beer as he wandered over the open balcony door, and lit a cigarette. "Things got a little rough last night." Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking the cigarette and walking onto the balcony. "Do I even want to ask or is it going to piss me off?" The blond moved to his side and kissed his shoulder. "It appears to me that you are always pissed. Might as well give you new material to work with." Sasuke just scoffed as he blew the smoke from his nose.

"Your brother is a little kinky. We were playing with his friends, by which I mean I was playing with his friends. The blond one got a little excited. He pulled down on me a little too hard." Naruto lifts his wrists. "End result, the rope tore into my wrists. But the other blond didn't care. He just kept fucking me until he was satisfied." Sasuke wanted to punch him, but what good would it do. Naruto would just chuckle and get back to his feet. "You are talking about Deidara and he is a whore just like you." He looked over at the blonde. "You two should get along perfectly." Sasuke threw the butt over the balcony as Naruto slid onto the rail. "There was quite a bit of venom in that statement. Do you have history with him?" Sasuke turned to walk away, but was grabbed.

The blond kissed the nape of his neck, but he forced himself not to tremble. "Answer my question." The blond whispered. Sasuke leaned into him and sighed. "I know a slut when I see one and my brother has a thing for blonds and redheads." Naruto tightened his arms around the raven. "What happened?" Sasuke reclaimed the beer in the blond's hand. "Deidara and I had a thing, until I found out his ass was fucking Itachi too. Along with quite a few others." Naruto kissed the back of his neck. "Was he your first?" Even after nine years of whatever this was, Naruto was still trying to find Sasuke's first. "No, he was not and certainly wasn't the last." Sasuke snorted. "I told you mine, you tell me yours." Sasuke knew what the dumbass was talking about. He also knew from experience that he was not going to let up until he told him what he wanted to know. "Karin, a pretty little redhead. She was wet and all too willing." The blond released him. Sasuke walked towards the kitchen. "Why? You fucked her before?" The blond crossed his legs.

"Nope." Sasuke dropped the bottle in the garbage before walking into the living room. "I thought you would have fucked everyone in this zip code by now. Guess you're getting a little lazy." Naruto walked towards him and laid his head in the raven's lap. "I will be sure to put the little cunt on my list for when I make my rounds." Sasuke was already pissed, so the comment had no effect. "You know your brother and some redhead with no personality just watched. I mean I never had an audience before, but it wasn't as bad as one would think." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto was obvious fishing for a name and a response. "His name is Sasori. You should at least get paid for your services. If you are going to fuck that many people, you should ask for cash up front." Naruto chuckled. "Why so angry? Did I strike a chord or two?" The raven turned on the television. "I am always pissed, remember." Naruto kissed his stomach with soft lips, but he made himself not react physically. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much that I will always be here." He looked down in those perfectly blue eyes. If someone asked him, had he been to the ocean he would have to say yes. He didn't say anything he just touched the other's scarred cheek with his thumb and looked back at the television. The blond fell back off to sleep while a movie played on. Sasuke found himself thinking about the first time he met the dumbass.

----------------------------------Flashback (sophomore year of high school) ----------------------------------------

_Sasuke pulled up in his black mustang. Parked next to him was an orange jeep. With a blond on the hood and his tongue was down some blue-haired girl's throat. Sasuke groaned. "I hate public schools." But, the raven had run out of options. He had been kicked out of every private and boarding school that he had attended. His father pushed the files in his face, pointing. "Do you this Sasuke!" All of the records stated the same thing that the Uchiha's practices were too unorthodox. Meaning smoking, drinking, popping pills, dropping acid, and fucking were not permitted. All of which the raven enjoyed on a regular basis, but that mind frame is what landed him here! At least now, he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. He smirked. "I already did what I want when I want and with whom I want." _

_He got out of his car with that smirk still in place. He looked over at the two on the hood of the jeep and noticed that the blond was quite a looker. 'I wonder what color his eyes are.' Just as if the blond heard his thoughts, his eyes flashed open. Those blues burned into him, leaving him breathless. He continued on his path when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and soft lips press to his ear. "You are going to love me and you are going to be with me forever." For some strange reason he believed that husky voice that spoke into his ear. He looked over to find those same blues, looking at him and peering right into his soul._

-------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slid from under the blond and went back up to his bed. _'The dumbass would make his way back here, he always does.'_ The raven set his clock before pulling his pillow under his head. He relaxed and let himself drift back off to sleep

Sasuke's phone began to ring and he really wasn't in the mood to answer it. But, whomever it was persistent because they called right back! "Yes, this is Sasuke Uchiha." The condescending snicker made his skin crawl. "Well, little brother. It seems I have awakened a sleeping Uchiha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Itachi. If it was to piss me off, you achieved that when you laughed." The older Uchiha snickered again. "My blond went missing last night. I was wondering if you have seen him." Sasuke turned his head and noticed the blond was not in his usual place. He glanced over at the clock that read 5 a.m. "He is at work. Don't fucking call my phone." Sasuke hung up. Now he was just pissed!

His phone rang again. "What?!" The same fucking snicker. "You really should be nicer. Mother and father's anniversary is coming up. I hired someone to put them a thing together. Will you be attending or are you still mad at mommy and daddy for not hugging you enough?" If Sasuke could have kill Itachi and gotten away with it, he would have long ago. "You are a complete waste of sperm, Itachi. I can see you're still mad about being mommy and daddy's little bitch." Itachi growled into the phone, but he quickly regained control of himself. It always got to him that Sasuke did what he wanted when he wanted, while he was controlled. "That's okay, because I am currently slamming my shaft up your precious blond. I can safely say we are even for now." Sasuke's grip tightened on the phone, threatening to snap it in half.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you angry little brother? You know I make him beg and crawl to me like a puppy." _'Fine you want to play you fucker, let's play!' _Sasuke sat up in his bed. "Of course Itachi. That explains why you couldn't find him this morning. That is also why he kept my bed warm last night." Sasuke chuckled. "Come to think about. That is why he is warming my bed every night, oniisan." Itachi was seeing red, but he knew better. He would just concede defeat for now. "Are you coming or not, little brother." Sasuke smirked. "Why, I would not miss it for the world." Itachi hung the phone up. "Fucking asshole." Sasuke tossed the phone back onto the side table and went into the bathroom. He couldn't go to sleep now, so he might as well get ready for a run.

He hit the pavement hard outside his building. He wanted to get away. He forced himself into a sprint. Muscles burned, pushing himself forward until the scenery whipping past was no longer familiar. He slowed to a light jog and looked out towards the sky; the sun was just now peeking over the houses and piercing the sky. Painting it with pinks, oranges, and a violet. The violet signifying the night being chased away. Sasuke wanted to relax, he let the sound of his feet hitting the pavement drown out the noise in his head. He just wanted peace, even if it was only for sixty-eight minutes.

His watch beeped, signifying it was time to come back to reality and go to work. He crossed back over Main Street, headed back towards his building when a strawberry blond caught his eye. From behind, he almost reminded Sasuke of a footballer he had a thing with one weekend when he wasn't busy. He looked at his watch. It was 7 a.m. He would be late if he tried to pursue such a large project this late in the morning, and he could not be late. Sasuke thought. _'Maybe next time.'_ He entered the building jogging up the stairs and straight into the shower. Letting the water soak his hair and run down his back, soothing his throbbing muscles. He had pushed himself to the limit today and now his legs felt like gelatin. Now that his body was in sync with his mind, he saw no point in going to the office.

He could work from home today, because he was just putting together his presentation for Friday. The more he thought about it, he could work from home the rest of this week. He let his mind wonder in to a quiet place, where all he could hear was the sound of the water from the showerhead. There was silence and it was golden, his phone began ringing cutting through the quiet like a jagged blade. He frowned as he stepped from the shower to answer the phone. "Uchiha Sasuke, speaking." He sighed as he realized who it was. "I was calling because I left my badge on my nightstand. Could you bring it to me? You can just drop it off at the front desk on your way to work." Sasuke just sat on the foot of his bed and crossed his legs.

"I am working from home. Someone called for you this morning. On my fucking phone. Could you explain to me how that asshole got my cell phone number?" Naruto chuckled. "Fuck if I know? He probably got it out of my phone when I was in the shower or something. Did you at least attempt to play nice with the other?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare patronize me. You know fucking well we had words. He is an asshole, and you are a whore." Naruto sighed. "Are you going to bring my badge or not? Because if you don't, I will be forced to ask everyone to let me in everywhere." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The blonde really did only hear every other word. "I will be there in about fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone. Asking how he got the number was pointless. He knew Itachi got his number just to fuck with him.

He debated for a moment about changing his number, but he really hated to inconvenience himself for the sake of one asshole. He shrugged it off as he headed to the closet to pull on some jeans and a tee. It took him a minute to locate his other black converse, which he located on Naruto's bed. He pulled the badge off the nightstand. He never did understand how the dumbass managed to leave his badge at least twice a week. He slid it into his back pocket as he headed down the steps and out the door.

Konoha General Hospital was only a few blocks away from the flat and right across from there was a subway. He always found himself dropping things off before he went to work. He knew almost everyone by now, because the Dobe was such a dumbass. He walked into the sliding glass door, noticing the blond was bent over the desk and flirting with a CNA . Sasuke was still pissed about Itachi calling, but that could wait until later. He walked up to he blond and hit him in the back of the head. "Could I just get a hello, like other people." He turned around as Sasuke lifted his brow. "Do you ever deserve just a simple hello?" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "I take you are still sore about the Itachi thing? I can't control what he does." Naruto slid his hands down the raven's back, while the CNA watched red faced at the scene playing out in front of her.

Sasuke pressed his lips to the blond's ear. "So, I can assume what he said was true." Sasuke smirked. "You really are a whore." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I hate when my name is slandered for no particular reason." Sasuke chuckled softly. "Oh there is always a reason, but it was not a direct attack. It was done to piss me off." Naruto grinned. "And did it?" Naruto put his arms around the raven's waist. "Did it piss you off?" Sasuke pulled the badge from his back pocket and clipped it to the blond's shirt. "Every time he opens his mouth it pisses me off. This time was no different." He kissed Sasuke's neck before releasing him. "I will see you later at home." Sasuke just turned on his heels, he had a lot of work to get done.

**

* * *

**

I want to give a special thanks to my reviewers and just plain old readers. Angel, Kuro, and Frozen, I hate to say it, but it has to be said. This is going to get a whole worst before it gets better! I am sorry but this relationship is fucked, but you have to love the irony! Until, next chapter my reviewers.

**Everyone is encouraged to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Beta'd by Mad Mardigan the grammar god**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Remembering**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his leather chair at his desk, letting his mind wander back to the first time he kissed the blond. It was at his family's cabin the summer before they graduated high school. The night was cooling down after the sun had set with the scent of honeysuckle filling the air. They were sitting at the edge of the dock, with their feet in the water. Naruto leaned against him heavily. He had never kissed Naruto before because well he knew Naruto. He knew about every boy, girl, and all about his ability to make multiple people have sex. However, this week had been different. It was just the two of them for spring break in the Red top mountains and he wanted to kiss those perfectly pink lips. Sasuke leaned down and let his lips just brush lightly against the blonds'.

Forcing Naruto to move a little closer, he smirked as he let his tongue trace Naruto's lips. He let their lips meet again and Sasuke parted Naruto's with his tongue. Plunging into the unknown, he savored the taste of strawberry and something sweet he couldn't identify. He decided then that that sweetness was Naruto's true taste and he made sure to log it into his memory. That night he let his hand move under the blonds' shirt and up his back. He made sure to let the feeling of Naruto's skin under his fingertips be etched into his memory. He took note that it felt like chocolate that had melted in his hand.

He let his nose take in the scent of the blonds' hair and it smelled of the sun. He thought to himself, _'He truly is sun kissed.'_ He took in the sound on the small moans that resonated from the blonds' lips and he made sure to add it to the record he was taking. He was positive it was stored in his memory before moving on to Naruto's blue eyes. He let that look of love and devotion burn itself into his memory. He knew that look was his and only his, but Naruto was still Naruto. He was still the one fucking and getting fucked by everyone and anyone.

Sasuke broke the pen in his hand, cursing himself for that day when he let that dumbass steal his heart. He dropped the inky mess into the trashcan and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands. The blond had come home an hour ago and he was no doubt sound asleep by now. He just wanted to see him, to check on him, he slipped up the stairs. There he was lying in Sasuke's bed, curled up on his side. _'You really cannot help who you love.'_ He though.

He shrugged as the phone began to ring. He hurried back to his office. It had to be the conference call with his team, to see where everyone was at and how they were progressing. He pressed the speaker button before taking a seat. "Is everyone there?" The second in command of his team Jillian, yet another in the very long list of people in Sasuke's life Naruto had fucked, answered. "Yes, Sasuke we are all assembled." He pulled up what he had on screen and the conference begun. "David, what do you have for us today?" David cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well, I ran the numbers. You were right, it would be more cost effect to just develop a 2-D avatar, and the maintenance would also be cheaper. I took the liberty of starting to rebuild the avatar." Most people felt stupid when Sasuke was right, due to him being younger.

Most of the people on his team were older than him, but they were quickly coming to recognize that he had earned his job. And not on his back or with the help of his daddy's money. "Michael? What is going on with the logo?" Sasuke was looking over the last email he was sent. "Well, due to David being a smart ass and not taking your advisement. I was forced to scrape it and start again. But the problem with that is I have to start from scratch. I lost the original code and I am afraid it will not be complete in time for the presentation." Sasuke sighed, pulling up the original data and sending it to Michael's email. "I am so nice that Christmas came early for you, Mike. I sent the data to you so you should have no problem finishing by Friday." Mike laughed. "Well fuck, I could have slept last night!" Everyone laughed.

"That leaves you Jillian. What do you have for me, love?" He sat back in his chair. "We are currently holding the two possible domains for this site and I am still working on the live help program. The damn thing has too many glitches, but I am weeding them out." Sasuke looked at the progress and he had his part almost completed so he could help her out. "I see what you are saying. I can help you with that. As for me, I am currently in the last stages of building the system to house all of your hard work. I just need to alter the coloring and add the missing logo. As for a few minor setbacks, I see no reason why we cannot be doing our first run through of the presentation by Wednesday."

There was just agreement among his colleagues. "Very well, we can meet at my place Wednesday and do the run through. I do not plan to enter the office until Friday." Everyone agreed before he hung up. He needed to talk with his assistant and see if there was anything on the schedule. He dialed his office and the bubbly woman answered the phone. "Uchiha Sasuke's office. How may I help you today?" Sasuke smirked, because Cherry really was not that pleasant. "Cherry, is there anything on my agenda this week that I cannot push off until next week sometime?" The woman giggled. "Nothing I can see. You must not be coming in this week?" He smiled as he turned in his chair.

"I'm not; I see no reason to waste my time. I can finish everything from here in the comfort of my own home." She sighed. "Okay. So here is what is going on. Mr. Harman has been looking for you all day. I think he wants your team to take over the project from Lewis's team. I know for a fact Lewis is not meeting the deadlines and the clients are not happy at all. I also know that that project is a third of our revenue this year and so Mr. Harman is looking hard for you. What course of action will we be taking Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke loved his Cherry, because she always had exact facts. It was never pointless gossip with her and she was brilliant! If you asked Sasuke she was too brilliant to be just an assistant, but she always told him she loved her job.

"Well Cherry, I do not want it. The last time my team took over for someone else, that person was fired and I was stuck with David. He is really starting to piss me off, but I digress. I really don't want to be known as the asshole who takes other people's jobs. I am a total bastard, but I do have some heart. So, just let him know I am out for the week. Or, at least until Friday's presentation." He already knew he was going to get an ear full for it. "Well, I don't agree. I think you should at least run it by your team at the next conference call. I say take it. Lewis is an asshole anyway. I say fuck him and take the project." He already knew what Cherry thought.

"Fine, I will run it by them at the next conference call. Also, I am going to need you here Wednesday for a run through of the presentation. Everyone seems to like Thai, so pick something up from Satay House. Afterward, I am going to need you to stay a bit longer so we can get the presentation manuals done." She giggled. "As always, Mr. Uchiha. You are such a slave driver! But I cannot see myself working for anyone else." Sasuke smiled. "Exactly! So, just make sure to put Mr. Harman somewhere, please Cherry?" She groaned. "Fine, Mr. Uchiha. I will see you Wednesday." He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He really hated it when he took other people's projects and it was not as if he had to work. He had a trust fund that he could live off of. He sighed as his nose picked up the scent of something cooking.

"The dumbass must be up." He looked over at the clock on the wall, taking note that it was 4:30. He thought to himself _'Maybe I did enough today.'_ With that, the raven turned off his monitor and wandered toward the kitchen. The blond stood at the stove bare-chested wearing Sasuke's favorite pajama pants. The blond always took his things, but he never once complained. He just knew it would be a waste of air and time. He had to admit, they did look good on him. The way the pants hung on him revealed a lot of his perfect lower abdomen. Sasuke smirked taking in the sight of the tanned beauty, but the blond just had to open his mouth. "Instead of standing there, why don't you help?" Sasuke pushed himself off the wall moving into the kitchen.

"Could you cut those vegetables and drop them into the skillet." A couple of years ago, Naruto reduced the amount of meat they ate. He said it was not good to have a lot because it takes forever for the body to digest meat. Sasuke did not suffer too much and although his diet was changed, his body did not mind it too much. "It is Vegetable Chow Mein and you will like it. I got the recipe from Chika. I am sure you will like the food because you like everything I get from her." Sasuke nodded as he felt the blond press into his backside, kissing his neck. "You missed me today, Uchiha?" The raven smirked. "Fuck no. I never miss you because you always come back." Naruto pressed his lips the raven's bare neck. "I will always come back. You know you like it and crave it. You need me." Sasuke could feel the blond grinning into the nape of his neck.

"And I need you, because I am addicted to you." The raven narrowed his eyes. "How many different people are you currently fucking, Naruto?" The blond bit his neck before moving away. "More than three." The blond leered as Sasuke added the vegetables to the wok. "You really are a hopeless slut." Naruto snorted. "I do not remember you being so grouchy and critical when we were in high school." Sasuke pulled a bottle a wine from the wine refrigerator and opened it. "Yes Naruto I was. You just never listened, like you don't listen now." Sasuke let the maroon colored wine splash into the wineglass. "Do you love me Sasuke?" The blond looked up watching Sasuke carefully.

"Would it matter? I mean, would it really matter?" The blond look down stirring the mixture, he wanted to avoid those questioning eyes. "Maybe." The blond said in a hushed tone. The raven took in the rich taste of the red wine and he sighed. "Maybe is between yes and no. I don't deal in childish uncertainties such as maybes." Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I think it matters." The blond looked up to see those onyx orbs narrowing in spite.

"That should never have been in question. What has always been the real question is if you love me enough. Which you don't and I have always been accustomed to that feeling. You sucked me up into your vortex and not once did you consider what it takes to truly love you." Sasuke took another swig of the robust wine. "I would never dream of regretting it, but you really do have a tendency to piss me right the fuck off." This relationship was always hazardous, but it was something the raven had come to accept. "Sasuke you make it seem like I am not worth it?" Sasuke poured another glass as he looked over at Naruto. "You are not." Naruto rolled his eyes as he handed the raven a plate.

"You really are an asshole." Sasuke smirked. "I try." They ate in silence as Sasuke watched the sunset from behind the dumbass. Sasuke washed the dishes as Naruto hovered behind him, kissing his neck. _'He always feels like his kisses are enough of an apology.'_ Those kisses did make things bearable. The raven smirked as Naruto left the kitchen. He looked over at the clock on the stove. The green digital numbers read 7:00 p.m., meaning the Dobe had to get ready to leave. He moved onto to the balcony and lit a cigarette. He watched as the smoke rose up into the air and disappeared.

"_Sasuke look at me!" Sasuke shoved, pushing Naruto away. "Get away from me!" Naruto reached out for him and Sasuke pushed him away again. "Why do you keep pulling me in, if it is going to be the same bullshit Naruto? Just fucking move, go fuck whomever it was you were fucking." Naruto finally got his arms around Sasuke. "You cannot stay mad forever! Besides, I hate it when you are really mad at me." The blond kissed Sasuke's neck with those soft lips._ Sasuke smirked as he threw the butt over the balcony. "I have always been a sucker for that complete dumbass. Even in high school I couldn't help but love him."

He stretched as he moved back into his office. He pulled up some emails that Jillian had sent him. She was bitching about the live chat help program. And how it was continuing to freeze up. Sasuke stretched before he started to work on the problem. After about an hour, he could hear Naruto rush back down the stairs. He stood at Sasuke's office door, but the raven was content with ignoring the whore. That was until the blond kept clearing his throat. "Okay Naruto. What the fuck do you want?" The blond grinned as he slid onto the mahogany desk. "I'm leaving, now." Sasuke sat back in his chair. "Bye bitch."

The blond frowned. "You really are a fucking asshole, Teme." Sasuke nodded. "Duly noted. Not concerned. Get the fuck off my desk and go get fucked or whatever it is you prostitutes do." Naruto grinned as he kissed the raven. "I love you Sasuke." The blond disappeared out of his office and then out the door. "Really, the fucker does hear every other word." Sasuke shook his head as he went back to isolating the problem with Jillian's fucking program.

**

* * *

**

Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone is still encouraged to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Where we Are

**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone is encouraged to review!**

**Will be beta'd by Mad Mardigan.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, the cool Asian guy does!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Where we are

* * *

"Get the fuck off my bed, Naruto." The raven manage to growl out in his sleepy fog. "Talk to me!" Sasuke refused to shift his body or head for that matter. "Get the fuck off my bed! It is four in the morning; I don't even understand why you bothered to drag your sorry ass back here. You should have just stayed where you were." Naruto laid on top of the raven, mewling at the harsh statement. "I cannot sleep anywhere, but here. Wake up and talk to me, Sasu?" The raven grunted as he pulled the pillow under his head. "Don't you want to know if I was being rode or giving a ride?" Sasuke snorted.

"Either way you are still a fucking whore. So, what the fuck does it matter?" The blond pouted as he enlaced his fingers with the raven's. "I was giving a ride to a pretty señorita named Beliarosa and she was a screamer. I meet her after I departed from your brother's place, he was bitching about something or another, and so I left." Naruto let his lips trail over the shoulder of Sasuke's back. He had come to love those shoulders over the years. "I think he is trying to control me." Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, like he could ever succeed. I mean really." Sasuke shrugged with his sleep slowly dissolving.

"Maybe if he spaded your dumbass, you would stop fucking the entire tri state area. You really are a whore and just plain old exhausting." Sasuke yawned. "Now, get the fuck off of me and out of my bed." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. "You used to love me so much. I used to could feel it whenever I was in your presents, but now it is so hard to feel and you are always so pissed off. Do you love me, Uchiha?" Sasuke yawned. "You know Naruto. All of your bullshit and constant whoring has gotten a little old over the years. I cannot pretend that I am not angry when I know I am pissed off to the tenth power." Sasuke rolled his shoulders as he relaxed back into his pillow.

"That is not answering my fucking question Sasuke! That is just telling me what I can see! Do you love me?" Sasuke shifted under the blond's weight. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" Naruto bit lightly on the smooth skin under his lips. "I am not going to say something you know. You already know the answer, because I am here. I could have left ages ago, but I am still here and so are you. So, it is a stupid question and you want an answer for all the wrong reasons. Not to mention, I am not in the mood to give it to you." Naruto grinned like a fox. "It would be nice to hear sometimes." Sasuke sighed. "Yeah well, it would be nice if you would not fuck everyone you meet. But, we each have to deal with our little disappointments, now don't we." Naruto chuckled into the cool skin. "I love you Sasuke." The raven yawned. "Yes dumbass I know, but for you that will never be enough." There was nothing left to say, because Naruto knew better than to protest.

"_I don't know why I do it! I just do! It makes me feel right and so that is why I do it! I don't love them, but I love you. I mean I really love you and I am sorry." The blond groaned in frustration. "I liked to be touched and I know it is wrong, but it feels so right! You have my heart! You have my soul, why can't you just share my body!" Sasuke slapped him to the ground. "You make me so angry Naruto! If you love me that much then stop! Just stop, before it gets to me and I leave!" Naruto grabbed at him furiously. "You can't leave! You are the only person who really loves! I know it, but I am what I am!" Sasuke pulled away because it hurt too much. _

"_You can get help. You can see a therapist and it could help you deal with what has happened to you." Naruto shook his head. "The damage has been done and I don't want anyone but you to know! Please, just take care of me and love me." Those sad blue eyes looked at him pleading for him to stay and he would. "Tell me you love me! Tell me you love me!" The raven sighed in defeat. "I love you. I will always love and your place will always be with me." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly. "I love you Sasuke." _

Sasuke opened his eyes to find the blond tucked into his side and their hands still laced together. He sighed at the memory that had plagued him most of his life. It wasn't because he regretted promising to love him forever. It was the fact that it was taking a toll on him. He knew the other man loved him, but the blond was so fucked up in the head. He knew that was what made him do most of the outrageous things, he did! The raven shook the others hand off as he stood and eased into his bathroom quietly, turning on the shower. He stepped back to see if the blond was still sleeping as he peeled his pajama bottoms off and slipped into the shower. He let the hot water run over his face and down his body as his mind traveled back some years ago.

"_Why Naruto! Just answer me that one question and I might stay! But, not like this, when I don't understand why!" The blond flinched under Sasuke's growl. "He told me that was how good boy's behave and how they know their alive!" Sasuke's brow knitted together in confusion. "Naruto, what are you saying?" The blond fell into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke. "I can't do this! I can't do this!" Naruto spoke with shaky words as the raven rubbed small circles on his back. "Naruto I cannot do this unless I know why. I cannot keep letting you hurt me, if I don't know why you are doing it." The blond tighten his arms around the raven. _

"_It was always just papa and me. He always said that I looked like his old lover before and during mama. He said that because I looked like him that he was going to treat me like the good little boy I was." Sasuke felt his skin crawl, but he remained silent for the other to continue. "It started out as gentle kisses and soft caresses when I was six, but when I turned ten everything changed!" The blond began to tremble. _

"_When I turned ten he became possessive and obsessive. He started to enter my body saying that was how daddy's showed their sons that they were good boys. I knew he was lying, but I wanted him to touch me and I wanted him to love me. I knew it was wrong on some level, but on another, I wanted him to love me! Back then, if he wasn't fucking me then he was beating so bad that I couldn't move! He said the beatings were because I said I was going to leave." Naruto shook his head. _

"_But, I never said anything about leaving, I swear! He was just getting me confused with the other, my real daddy!" The blond breathed raggedly. "Papa said he promised that he would always take care of mama and me, but when mama got pregnant with papa's baby. She committed suicide when she was two weeks pregnant, and papa crazy. She left a note saying that she was sorry, but she could only love one person and now she was with him." Sasuke tried desperately to process all the new information. 'Naruto's father raped him and Mr. Dallas wasn't his real dad?' Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, trying to ease the shaking of the other. _

Sasuke smiled as he heard the other moving into the bathroom towards the toilet. "You know that there is more than one bathroom in this place, dumbass." He received a grunt as the other flushed the toilet. "The view is much better in here." Sasuke turned to let the water cascade down his back. "I'll wash your back for you." Sasuke nodded as the warm tan body moved close to his back. "Why was Itachi so upset?" The raven asked as the hands of the other moved in circle on his back. "He said that I am making him look like a complete fool. He was talking about no one makes a fool out of him and that I should learn to behave myself or he will teach me how to behave."

The raven snorted. "There is nothing he can do to you that has not already been done." He felt the other rinse the suds off of his back carefully. "I know that, you know that, but he needs to learn that." The blond smiled as he molded himself to the other. "I love to shower with you." The blond whispered as he kissed Sasuke's back. "Yeah dumbass, I know." The blond ran his arms under the others and up his chest, resting them there.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke snorted. "I know that as well." Sasuke sighed as the other tightened his grip. It had always been hard for the raven to not be there for his love. Sometimes Sasuke was sure he was going to leave, but he didn't have the strength to pack a bag and walk out. He was sure the other would be fine, but the question was would he? _'Could I live without him? Without him telling me, he loves me? Without him pleading with me? Without him, telling me just how much he craves my attention? Could I really live without this constant feeling of being drowned?'_ Sasuke snorted as the other washed himself.

'_It would be a lot less crazy, but then again. I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ The raven smirked as the other wrapped himself around him, again. "Are you in a good mood today, bastard?" The raven touched the others hands resting around him. "It is not all bad." The raven whispered. "Being here for you is not all bad." Naruto kissed Sasuke's back as he let his arms fall to his sides. "I am not perfect, but I love you, Uchiha. I love you so much that it hurts if I stay away from you for to long." Sasuke rolled his eye as he pulled away to step from the shower. "Do you think that before or after penetration?" Naruto grinned mischievously. "During. I like to think about curling up to you, while being fucked stupid. I try so hard to remember what you smell like at that very moment." Sasuke scoffed. "You really are a hopeless whore and I am a fool." Sasuke heaved a sigh, leaving the bathroom.

He was pissed all over again, as he pulled on some black lounge pants and a tank. "You pissed now?" Sasuke looked up into curious blue orbs. "According to you, I am always pissed off. But, to answer your question" He shook his head. "No. It is just how you are sometimes." Sasuke shrugged as he moved towards his bedroom door.

"There are just some things that I expect from you and you always deliver. You plan on hanging around the house today?" Naruto rolled his shoulders. "I have some stuff I need to finish for my online classes." He looked up with a grin. "I should be around a bit, you must miss my presents." Sasuke chuckled. "Nope, I just no that it is supposed to rain today and foxes hate to get wet." Naruto pouted in his usual childish fashion. Sasuke chuckled as he moved towards the stairs. He knew he was right, because when it rained you couldn't pay Naruto to leave the house. Sasuke had to admit, those were the days he cherished the most.

_The day was horrible, the rain coming down in sheets. It had been a day spent in bed with his only love. He took his index finger, tracing the whisker-like marks he had come to love. "Why can't it be like this always, Sasu?" The raven sighed. "You have urges that cannot be controlled without help, but you don't want help. That is why, times like these are few and far between." Naruto opened his eyes slowly and Sasuke felt his breath catch. "I am sorry. I am sorry that I am so, sadistic and fucked up." Sasuke shook his head and he traced the outline of the lips he had come to know, so well. "It is not your fault and I cannot help but love you so much now." Naruto carefully kissed the pale finger that lingered on his lips. "Will you love me forever?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Until, you can no longer stand it." _

"Do you want an omelet?" Sasuke was pulled from the memory by the loud intrusive blonde. "Tomatoes and mushrooms, try not to make it runny this time." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have been cooking for you long enough to know how to do it! I was having an off day last week, so go fuck yourself!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So vulgar this early in the morning, I wonder what people would think?" Naruto flipped him off as he moved towards his office.

"Naruto you really should learn to control that temper of yours. Whores really shouldn't be so temperamental." Sasuke could hear Naruto grumble some obscenity before he closed the door to his office. He tapped the space bar of his computer when his phone began to ring. "Uchiha Sasuke." A chuckle from the line sent bile rising in his throat.

"Even your laugh piss me off. What do you want Itachi?" He asked as he attempted to distract himself with his email. "Come now, is that anyway to talk to your aniki?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Don't fuck with me Itachi. What do you want?" He ground out, Itachi breathing even pissed him off. "I was wondering if you had seen my little blond whore. Little fucker ran off after I slapped the shit out him. Honestly, it is like training a wild animal." I guess that was supposed to upset Sasuke but, it missed its mark. "You should be careful who you put your hands on Itachi-san." Itachi scoffed. "Is that a threat little brother? Is otouto worried about his stupid slut." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Not in the least, you should think of it as more of a warning. I believe you should think it completely through before you put your hands on him, again." Itachi jeered at the advice. "What the fuck is he going, do cry at me? He better start taking me seriously otherwise, I may have to hurt him for real." Sasuke was not in the least bit worried. Sasuke was not easily harmed. Even if Itachi did manage to harm Naruto, he had better watch out for the after effects.

"Why do you want him, anyway? He is nothing but trouble, of that I can assure you." Itachi sighed. "That is simply otouto, it is because he is yours and I want you to have nothing." That's right. That was only one of the reason he despised Itachi. "You are a sick fuck and for the record, you are wasting your time. Naruto will always be with me. I am the one thing that will never change in his life. It is actually quite pathetic on your part, besides it is not my fault you choose to be father's bitch." Itachi almost growled. "Look, you little shit. It was my decision and fuck you." Sasuke had a way of getting under his brother's skin. "If that helps you sleep at night then you believe that, but I have to go. Have yourself a good afternoon, loser." Sasuke slammed the phone on his table as he moved from his chair and around his desk. He was not mad at Naruto, but he was for letting Itachi hit him.

He stood at the kitchen door, watching the blonde flip the omelet, and hum a tune he had never heard before. "What are you staring at me for?" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke walked up to him, tilting his head up towards the light. He could see a light bruise and a split on the side of his lip. "Could you explain to me, why someone had the audacity to put there hands on you?" Naruto turned red in the face, but didn't dare pull away.

He knew not to pull away because he could see that Sasuke was none to pleased. "He was angry that I do what I want, when I want, and with who I want. I started to laugh and he hit me! I could see it was going to go bad, so I left, and that was when I met that Spanish girl I was telling you about." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you think you've played with fire long enough, then?" Naruto bit at his lip and winced at the soreness. "Will you kiss me, Sasuke?" Sasuke always obliged when Naruto asked in such a loving manner.

"Answer my fucking question." Naruto pouted. "He reminds me of you and when I am with him, I tell myself it is the same." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound in the least bit fucked up to you? I can tell you right now that it is different. I would never hit you for what you are and I would never treat hitting you like some sick game." Naruto cringed. "You won't give me what I want!" Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and then placed another on his bruised cheek. "Get some help and then I will give you everything in me."

Sasuke released to other, grabbing the omelet before heading back to his office. There was no point in arguing because the argument was always the same. Naruto didn't want anyone to know that his father was not his biological father or that his father raped him, every since he was six years old. He didn't want anyone to know that he was the product of a threesome or that his mother committed suicide next to his sleeping body.

He just wanted Sasuke to know and that was enough for him, but Sasuke knew it was fucking him up worse. Naruto seemed happy on the outside, but Sasuke knew better and there was nothing he could do. Except hold Naruto when it got bad and refuse his advances. He had to become that person, Naruto could come home to and not have to put on a show.

However, it was all starting to take its toll and Sasuke feared the worst in himself. He feared that one day he would hit his breaking point and then he would leave the one person, he loved most of all. He frowned at his thoughts but found himself pulled from his musings by the ringing phone. "Uchiha Sasuke." He eased back into his chair.

"Sasuke, I heard you were home. What the fuck are you doing in an hour?" He shrugged at Neji's question. "Nothing. I have to make a call, but after that I am free." He could hear Neji shift. " You remember those two females from the bar?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. "Vaguely, why?" He knew what was about to happen, he had to see that girl again. "I want to fuck that brunette again and she called me. She asked if you were busy, because Karin wanted to see you. I was thinking dinner, a movie, and maybe something wet afterwards?" Sasuke looked at the work on his desk and all the problems had been resolved with Jillian's program. "Yeah, I was hoping to get another go at the redhead. I will meet you there at about four." Neji hung up, which meant see you there.

Sasuke closed his computer and hurried up the stairs to his room. When got to the door, he found himself taken a back by Naruto's appearance. He was wearing a white tank with white lounge pants and his blonde hair in a messy mop. Naruto was sitting Indian style with his computer resting in his lap. _'You really are beautiful to me.' _

Those dazzling blues looked up to meet his obsidian ones. "What are you looking at, Teme?" Sasuke smirked moving into the bedroom. "For you being such a complete dobe and whore, you are not bad looking." Sasuke moved into his closet, pulling on some jeans and a tee shirt.

"Was that an insult or a compliment? Because either way that was a really fucked up statement!" Sasuke looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and Naruto, simply flipped him off.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled on his black pumas. Seating on the bed next to the blond, he brushed a random hair behind Naruto's ear. "I am going out for a bit." Naruto grinned. "Why do you always insist on fucking someone twice?" Sasuke smirked. "Unlike you, I like to get to know the person I stick my dick into." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. "I love you, Uchiha." Sasuke sighed. " Yeah, I know that." Naruto chuckled. "I am not going anywhere tonight, apparently I have a lot more homework than I thought." Sasuke just waved from the door as headed down the steps.

Ten hours later… Sasuke pulled the spent latex from his limp member, this really wasn't worth his time. Her moaning and mewling had given him a headache. She kept begging him to stay and just to shut her ass up, he laid there holding her before he fucked her. Now that all was said and done. He stood at the end of her bed pulling on his pants. "You want a cigarette, handsome?" He nodded tossing the condom in the metal trashcan.

He leaned over as she handed him a lighter and a cigarette. He stood, walking towards the window, looking out over Brooklyn. It really was a nice view of the city from here. "You really don't say much, huh handsome." Sasuke looked at her, while he light the cigarette. _'How would you know. You never close your fucking mouth.'_ He blew the smoke out, still watching her.

"I am a man of few words and to tell the truth, I really don't have much to say." She giggled as she pulled the blanket over her bare breast. "That's okay because I never stop talking." _'So I've gathered.'_ "I love the rain. It is so pretty, huh?" Sasuke shrugged, because the weather was getting worst and Naruto would be calling soon. "It is okay, but I prefer quiet nights and early mornings." As he finished his statement, his phone rang. He pulled it from his back pocket and flipped it open. "It's raining, Sasu." He sucked in the toxins before slowly releasing them.

"Yeah baby, I know. I will be home soon and it will be fine." He could hear Naruto pouting and he almost chuckled. "You know I cannot stand it! It makes me hurt and I can't stand to hurt!" Sasuke knew that and that was why he made sure to take care of Naruto during bad weather. "I know baby, we're leaving now."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and for the first time that night, Karin was silent. He looked over at her as he pulled his shirt over his head. She looked dumbfounded and he chuckled as he put the cigarette out in the ashtray next to her bed. "You have a kid, Sasuke?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "No, I don't have any children. Any reason why you would ask such a question?" She setup in the bed as if something had shocked her. "You have someone! I fucking knew you did! I am so stupid and I cannot believe you never said anything!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "You never asked, Karin. I asked you, but you never asked me and so, I never told you anything."

Sasuke pounded on the wall. "Neji, we have to go! The weather is getting bad!" He could hear Neji shuffling around. "Do you think I am joke?! I am not a whore, you no! You can't just sleep with me, whenever _you_ feel like it!" Sasuke was not much for the shouting matches and in all reality, she was a whore. "Answer me goddamn you! Don't you even care that I feel used?!" Sasuke's look, silenced her. "Before I picked you up in that bar and laid down with you…" He looked down at his watch, they didn't have very much time before the ferries stopped running. "I had certain obligations and those obligations are priority." She pulled the blanket tighter around her, tears falling.

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand, I thought you liked me!" Sasuke moved towards the door. "You are alright with me, Karin. But, right now I have someplace to be and it isn't here." He opened the door glancing at his watch. "You can call me tomorrow, if you want too." He slipped out the door, meeting an inquisitive Neji. "What did you do now, Uchiha?" Sasuke shrugged as they exited the apartment at a fast pace. "Karin is clingy and I already have problems. They consist of a blonde about 5'9, tan, big blue eyes, and a complete sadist." Neji smiled, coolly. "He must have called." Sasuke nodded as they hailed a cab in the rain.

**

* * *

**

Everyone is encouraged to review...


	5. Chapter 5: Sadists and Lost Children

**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone is still encouraged to review!**

**Will be beta'd by Mad Mardigan.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, however, the cool Asian guy does!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sadists and Lost Children**

* * *

Sasuke hesitantly pushed open the door to the flat. It was completely dark and the balcony doors where flung open, rain pouring into the living room. "Naruto!" Sasuke called but, there was no answer. It was never good when Naruto didn't answer. He closed the balcony doors quickly and hurried to his room, the door was open. However, there was no Naruto insight. He systematically began to search, checking under the bed, the closet and in the master bathroom. He could feel his stomach start to flip as he moved towards Naruto's bedroom.

Stopping short of the door, he whispered. "Naruto?" He could hear a small noise from the closet and he moved to his knees, opening the door slowly. Big blue eyes peered up at him through the darkness, "I couldn't stand it, and so I hid in here. I tried to wait for you, but the rain was so loud and it hurt so bad." Naruto lifted his hand to a pale cheek. "Welcome home." Sasuke nodded as he kissed the palm of the tan hand. He knew from experience not to force Naruto out of the closet, he would instead result to his usually method. "I am going to start some bathwater and when I come back, you are going to be ready to come out of there." Naruto gave a pained look, but nodded his agreement.

Sasuke closed the door again, moving down the stairs he checked the breaker, grabbed a bottle of water, and two pill bottles. Hurrying back up the stairs, he went into the bathroom. He began pulling towels out, lighting candles, and turning the water on to fill the bath. Moving into his bedroom, he pulled out a couple of pairs of pajama pants. Moving back into the bathroom, he shed his wet clothes, placing a towel securely around his waist.

He took one of the medicine bottles in his hand, taking four pills and then two pills from the other. He grabbed the bottled of water from the counter as he headed back towards Naruto's room. At the door, he took a deep breath before moving towards the closest. He opened it carefully, finding the blonde still in the fetal position. "Naruto get up and take these." Blue eyes looked up and Sasuke could see this was going to be one of those long nights.

He knelt down, rubbing his hand tenderly through blonde locks. "You will feel better if you take these and nice hot bath will help relax." The blonde shifted, lifting his head. He took the pills and the bottle of water. Sasuke placed a soothing hand to the other's face. "Let's take a bath, and then maybe lay down." Naruto just nodded as he stood following closely after Sasuke. Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind them and slid a towel under the door.

Over the years, Sasuke had learned the importance of making it as quiet as possible for the other. He watched as Naruto stood in silence watching the light of the candle flicker. He took note of how the blonde seemed to glow in the soft candlelight. He moved towards the heated bath and tried to remember the last time that it had been this bad, but found himself asking why, instead. Why was it always like this during stormy weather?

For as long as Sasuke could remember, Naruto had never given him an explanation as to why bad weather agitated him to the point of insanity. "Lift your arms for me." Sasuke whispered and Naruto complied. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I would have been but the weather got bad, so quickly." Naruto just nodded as he slipped out his pants and into the water. "I'll make sure to stay closer to home, next time." Naruto lifted a hand from the water, offering it Sasuke. The raven slipped the towel from around his waist and slid in the large bath behind Naruto. "I am glad you are home." Naruto whispered as he molded himself into Sasuke. Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's head. "I was afraid you may have went catatonic on me."

Naruto heaved a sigh as intertwined their fingers. "I was afraid you weren't coming back and then that damn rain started coming down harder." Naruto shivered at the thought. "I just felt so empty and it scared me, because I couldn't focus." Naruto tilted his head to look up at Sasuke. "Is it still raining?" Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "It doesn't matter, when we are in here." Sasuke placed a chaste kiss to a tan eyelid. "How was she in bed?" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto was coming back around to himself. "She talks to fucking much. Her moans and whimpers are annoying as hell, the worst problem is…that she thinks it is attractive." Naruto chuckled.

"You think if she closed her mouth more often she could be, tolerable?" Sasuke wet the towel, squeezing water over a tanned chest. "I think she could be, but that awful begging and needy behavior really has to cease." Naruto tilted his head to hear Sasuke's heartbeat. "Do you want to date her?" Sasuke squeezed water over Naruto's blonde locks. "I am not sure if she could handle being second, the more I think about it. No one can handle being second and that is why it's best for things to remain as they are." Naruto let his hand rundown an alabaster thigh. "Your not happy. That means you may leave and I'm sorry. I am so sorry that something is so wrong with me."

Sasuke let his lips linger at Naruto's tan neck. "I am unhappy because I can't help you. Your symptoms are getting worse. It took two valium and four xanax to get you calm. Why does the weather do this to you?" Naruto shifted, uncomfortably. "It was raining that day." Sasuke twisted his hand into wet locks. "Uh huh." Naruto kissed the pale arm his head rested upon.

"My mother and I had spent the entire morning playing. Just before noon, she had set me on her knee and told me it was time to take my medicine. She gave me something that made me so sleepy and she held me tight. She held be so tight that I could hear her heart and then all I remember is felling warm." Naruto trailed his fingers up the alabaster knee.

"When I woke up, the rain had gotten worse and I tried to wake her up…" Sasuke held Naruto closer to him. "She just wouldn't get up and my dad wasn't due back until the day after. I was stuck in a dark house, with no phone and a very dead mother for two days. The only sounds came from harsh winds, unrelenting thunder, and never ending rain. Everything hurt and all I could do was hide in the closest, from that damn weather." Sasuke could feel hot tears hit his skin. That had been the first time Naruto had told him, why. "I am glad you told me and I'm sorry that is the last thing you remember about her." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Tell me about her smile." Naruto nodded as he told Sasuke about his mother. Two hours later, they exited the bathroom and pulled on their pajamas.

"The rain has slowed. You know that your mother's love will always remain with you." Naruto smiled as he climbed into Sasuke's bed. "Yeah, that was all that she had to leave, but my dad managed to taint that. I have you, but even that is getting harder to hold onto." Sasuke lifted his brow. "I can safely say that your meds are kicking in." Naruto nodded, sleepily.

"Yeah. But, what I say is true! I know that I am going to lose you because I am afraid for someone to know my secrets and judge me. Even though they are there to listen, all I see is judgment and it makes me sick to my stomach." Naruto yawned as he snuggled into the warm pillow. "I know that this road I am on is destructive and it is just as bad on you as is on me, but I hate someone judging me. I hate the thought of someone who doesn't love me, telling that something was wrong or is wrong with me." Naruto let tears fall from his eyes.

"Dallas did it because he loved him so much. Mama did it because she loved him so much. No one every did anything because they loved me, until you came along. When you came, everything was and is because you love me." Naruto wiped the spilled tears. "I know that and I even know that you are going to leave me soon, but I don't want anyone judging me. They have no right, because they don't even know me." Sasuke lay beside his trembling blonde, pulling the blanket over them.

"I love you, Naruto." He placed a soft kiss to the tan forehead. "I love you so much that I let you hurt me." Naruto closed his eyes letting a few more tears fall from his eyes, and with that, they drifted off into oblivion.

"_Why did you have to fuck her?! Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall. "I told you she was slut and you shouldn't waste your time! You didn't listen to me and I had to do something!" Sasuke was more angry than hurt. "It wasn't your choice! She was who I chose to date and you couldn't let me have it!" Naruto pulled Sasuke to him. "She was taking you away from me! You were going to let her! I couldn't stand it! She is whore; I just wanted to show you before you tried to love someone like her!" _

_Sasuke tried to push Naruto away, but it was useless. Naruto was not going to let him go, no matter how much he resisted. "Naruto, there are better ways to prove a point and so what if I leave! It is not like you love me anyway, you just don't want me to be happy." Naruto cringed at the words that were laced with nothing but rage. "I want you be happy! I just want it to be with someone who deserves your love." Naruto forced Sasuke's eyes to meet his. "I want someone to love you, just as much as you love me. That is what you deserve…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes, to a dimly lit room. It had to be about six and he could hear the light rain hitting the windows of his bedroom. He looked over to find Naruto still sleeping soundly. He placed a hand to a scared cheek and let a small smirk play on his lips. Naruto was hard to love and it was even harder to resist his sexual advances sometimes, but in the end, it was always worth it. Besides, even if he ever did manage to leave, he was sure he would come back.

There was something about loving Naruto, that made him feel…complete. _'I know that and I even know that you are going to leave me soon, but I don't want anyone judging me.' _Last night's statement had struck a chord in the raven's mind. It was true; lately Sasuke had been contemplating leaving. Things had become strained and it seemed that he was angry more often then usual. "It is still raining, Sasu." Sasuke looked down to see blue eyes peering up at him.

"I know, try going back to sleep." Naruto stretched. "I want to talk." Sasuke grimaced. "You always want to talk, dobe. But, what is it?" Naruto began to trace the visible veins on Sasuke's wrist. "You are going to leave me, and it is going to be soon." Sasuke sighed.

"I highly doubt it. I have too many conflicting feelings to actually leave." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I am serious! I know why you are going to leave and it is making me sick!" Sasuke yawned. "Well, so am I, but I am a lot angrier than usual and the fact that you are fuck Itachi, is not helping." Naruto furrowed his brow. "I only did it because I felt like you didn't care what I did anymore. I felt like the distance between us was growing wider! Honestly, it was my last ditch effort to keep you here, with me. He is such an ass and he acts as if I owe him something. He's so fucking clueless, all he is another useless fuck." Naruto chuckled. "You do everything for the wrong reasons and if I do leave, would you really miss me?" Naruto bit at his lower lip.

"That is not fair! How can you judge me? When you are fucking what's her face! I haven't said a word!" Sasuke lifted an accusing eyebrow. "Okay, well I haven't deliberately tried to sabotage it." Sasuke chuckled. "The only reason that is, is because she is not a real threat to your bubble. Had I taken initiative to spend more time with her, I am sure you would have." Naruto narrowed his eyes, because he knew it was true.

"She is not good enough for you any." Sasuke smirked. "You are so territorial for a complete whore." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are so mean to me; you know why I do what I do. The question is: why do you do what you do?" Sasuke brushed hair from a tan forehead. "I do what I do, because I love you. I know that you need me, and I fear that time has made me incapable of leaving." Sasuke kissed a tan cheek. "I am at the whim of someone who can never really love me as much as I love him." Sasuke traced Naruto's scars that donned his cheeks. "I am fool and there is nothing I can do, except be unbelievably pissed for getting so lost."

Naruto watched as obsidian eyes watched him. Everything had always been implied, but rarely said. "Sasuke?" The raven kept his piercing gaze on the scar he was determined to trace. "Hn." Naruto heaved a sigh; he couldn't stand the thought of losing the only person who ever truly loved him. "I will talk to someone, to keep you with me. I want to try to be better because I cannot stand the thought of losing you." Sasuke smirked as he kissed dark pink lips. "All I ever really wanted was for you to try, my love."

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so this will be it for _**This is What we Where left with**_**. The reason is because, this has a sister on my zip drive, and I have to find that stubborn bitch. Thanks for your time and remember neither Sasuke nor Naruto was meant to be prefect in this story.**

**-Classic**


End file.
